


Show Me

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Big Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Micropenis, No Sex, Porn Without Plot, excessive cum, micropenis geralt, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt find ways to pleasure each other with very different sizes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Size Difference with Geraskier only it’s Jaskier who’s hung like a horse while Geralt is just average or has a micropenis

“Show me...”

Jaskier’s nose was pressed against Geralt’s. Both out of breath without even touching each other. 

They had been dating for a while now and the longer Geralt left it, the harder it was to approach the subject at all. Then, it got harder to avoid. 

It was well known that Jaskier was huge. He had slept with a lot of people, and people talk. This wasn’t just a silly rumour. People would whisper and giggle when he pranced around the room and Jaskier’s face would light up. When Geralt actually saw it, it was even larger than gossip had suggested. 

It wasn’t just large either. It was almost inhuman. To avoid Geralt’s, small, problem, he had mainly been taking Jaskier in his hand or mouth, and that was a real struggle. His hand wouldn’t fit round it and his jaw would ache after no more than a couple of minutes. Jaskier, however, was fairly used to his large appendage and would help out, letting Geralt take breaks.

The fact that Geralt’s paled in comparison made his stomach churn. 

It wasn’t until they had the dreaded conversation “are you frightened of my size? Are you scared I’ll hurt you?” that Geralt had to confess. 

And that’s what it felt like to him. A confession. No matter what he thought might happen, the best case scenario would be bad, and he wanted to put it off for as long as possible. 

Geralt wasn’t like the other witcher’s, or what people would call “average”. When hard, at a push Geralt was maybe 2”, and he didn’t really want to measure when soft, but he knew it wasn’t a lot. 

There was a lot of stuttering. It was clear that Geralt was struggling to have this conversation. It didn’t matter how much Jaskier meant “whatever you have to tell me Geralt, I’ll understand, and I love you.” This was something he’d been agonising over for years. 

Finally, instead of words, it was easier for him just to show Jaskier. He unlaced his trousers, then closed his eyes, before pulling them off. Left in just his shirt. 

But what Geralt got in return wasn’t a sense of repulsion that he thought he’d smell. It was arousal. 

Geralt opened his eyes, darting them up to the bard's face, who was almost drooling over him. He reached his hand out slowly, then ran the backs of his fingers over Geralt’s inner thigh. It started to fill out as much as it could, just from Jaskier’s wanting scent alone. Jaskier sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before letting it pop back out, red and trembling.

“Do you... do you play with yourself Geralt? I mean, is there a particular-”

Geralt interrupted him.

“Yes, it feels, I don’t know, probably the same as your does. Just, I learned different ways to make it, me feel good. Easier ways since I can’t fully-”

He blushed.

“I can’t...grip it, with my full hand.”

And without a beat, Jaskier panted back.

“Show me...”

Jaskier reassuringly held Geralt’s thigh.

“If you want to... of course. Whatever you need Geralt, I just... I want to make you feel good.”

Geralt leaned his head forward, pressing his head against Jaskier’s.

“I know... I know.”

He stayed thinking for a moment, just enjoying Jaskier’s touch. It was a lot having revealed this side of himself, and he wanted to keep the feeling of relief for just a bit more.

“Well, If I hold myself like this... that’s probably the best way, if I'm, you know.”

Geralt placed his cock between his thumb and forefinger, his voice breaking as he rubbed against the ridge.

“Is that what you like to do?”

Geralt wiggled on the bed. Holding his tongue.

“Geralt, if there’s something else that you like, you can tell me. I want you to feel good.”

He looked down, unable to make eye contact, it seemed easier that way. After an agonising few seconds, sheepishly pointed to the head of the bed. 

Jaskier looked confused for a moment. Then with his hand, using a silent “hot or cold” searching method, he clutched one of the pillows. His head tilted and a smile started to appear on his face as he started to realise what Geralt was going to do.

Geralt lifted off his shirt, and covered it, then placed the covered pillow between his legs. 

“Please...”

Jaskier whispered. His own cock painfully straining against his trousers. A damp patch that leaked across his whole thigh, and Geralt knew that was nothing in comparison to what actually came out when the bard orgasmed. 

Geralt spread himself then mounted the pillow. He moved his arms so that he could grasp Jaskier’s hips for support. 

“Can I?”

Jaskier gestured to his own trousers. Geralt could only nod, unable to speak for moaning. 

Jaskier quickly undressed, then got back into the position they were in before. His cock achingly hard but unable to do anything but hang under its own weight. He ran three fingers over the head, an abundance of precum pooling on the tip, then dripped it over Geralt’s, their cum mixing together as he humped into the pillow. Geralt dug his nails into Jaskier’s waist, throwing his head back at the feeling. He continued to grind himself down into the fabric, short movements in comparison to Jaskier’s long strokes. 

“Can you cum like this, love? Please, Geralt, let me see, please.”

Jaskier’s pace quickened watching his partner come undone. Geralt’s face twisting as his hips moved faster, fucking into nothing but the friction of the material.

It was perfect. Jaskier could watch every movement.

“Yes... Jask... I’m cumming I'm-”

Geralt’s growls shook the bed as his tiny cock pulsed jets of cum onto the pillow. Jaskier gripped onto his arm, tightening his eyes trying to match Geralt.

When Geralt’s breath started to even out, he moved Jaskier’ onto his back, getting in between his legs. Jaskier was sure people down the street could hear his cries.

Geralt took what he could of Jaskier in his mouth. Licking from base to tip to try and swallow what was dripping continuously from the slit. Jaskier tried to put his hand in Geralt’s hair, but as his cheeks hollowed over the tip, he had to grip the sheets underneath him

“Geralt-”

Jaskier’s impending orgasm cry was a warning rather than Geralt’s earlier statement of pleasure. If the bard came in Geralt’s mouth without one, it could choke him. 

Geralt lifted his face, panting. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, and jut his tongue out, pushing it past his chin. He looked up at Jaskier. That face alone was enough to push him over the edge.

Geralt tried his best to swallow as much as he could, but it was impossible. The first few spurts hit the roof of his mouth and he greedily gulped them down. But soon enough, he couldn’t swallow faster than it came. Jaskier held his huge length in his hand as it pulsed more and more cum into Geralt’s mouth, which was now spilling profusely down his chin, onto his chest and down in between Jaskier’s thighs. Geralt was covered. He sat up, on the bed, his hair matted with Jaskier’s spend, dripping down his cheeks. He looked totally ruined.

Jaskier giggled when the last few drops came to an end.

“I... I warned you... Phew.”

“It surprises me every time, but It... it feels good.”

Both of them laughed coyly at each other.

Jaskier wiped his own forehead of sweat before looking for his previously tossed shirt to try and clean Geralt up a bit. 

“You know...”

He moved to wipe Geralt down.

“If you can do that with a pillow... you might be able to do that on me.”

Geralt looked down at Jaskier’s now softening cock, which still looked almost as thick as Jaskier’s forearm. 

“We could try?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hailhailsatan


End file.
